Previously, there have been many devices disclosed to regulate the rotation of a line spool and the clicking sound thereof. One of these devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,753 (Jones) which shows a dual-control fly-fishing reel. The dual-control fly-fishing reel functions well but two drag knobs are needed to adjust the device. That is inconvenient for those fishermen standing in the water or in bad weather conditions. In order to overcome such a drawback, an improvement has been made on the dual-control fly-fishing reel and disclosed herein.